There are a variety of step and brilliant gemstone cuts available on the market that achieve good coefficients of brilliancy, dispersion and scintillation. However, due to several problems that the prior art presents there is a long felt but unfulfilled need for a better gemstone cut. The present invention fulfils that long felt need by providing a brilliant cut that achieves excellent coefficients of brilliancy, dispersion and scintillation, along with achieving best elegant and classic looks.
There are several U.S. patents available, however, all of them present certain problems and do not fulfill the need for a better diamond cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,031 to Suderov presents brilliant type cut diamond and a method of cutting it. The diamond cut in this prior art has a table that is in the form of a twelve-sided polygon. The angles of inclination are significantly different in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,665 to Polakiewiz presents a brilliant cut diamond. This prior art has an octagonal table, eight small facets in a shape of a trapezoid with a large base, eight triangular facets having as its base the large base of the above small facets, eight quadrangular facets, eight pairs of generally Trapezoidal facets and several other pairs of either triangular or trapezoidal facets in pairs of eight. The present invention, having a significantly different angle of inclination, between the facets and the girdle plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,649 to Grossbard presents a brilliantized step cut diamond, where the cut has a step cut crown having multiple facets and a brilliant cut pavilion. The present invention has different angles of inclination of the facets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,744 to Greeff discloses a cut cornered mixed cut gemstone, which has a step cut crown and a brilliant cut pavilion. The crown has two steps, a table, and a girdle. The crown and the pavilion are substantially square with four equal sides and corners about ⅓ the length of the sides. The present invention has angles of inclination of the facets, with the girdle to enhance the brilliance of the girdle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 141,258,141,259 and 143,470 to Fine teaches a brilliant cut gemstone having a multitude of facets in its crown with several corner facets and upper girdle facets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,963 by the present inventions discloses a mixed cut diamond. However, the angles of inclination of the facets are significantly different.
While the prior art of a diamond cuts are of a significant interest, it does not address a specific need of a particular way of having a gemstone cut, that achieves brilliancy, scintillation and dispersion coefficients that are the same as the present invention. The present invention addresses a brilliant gemstone cut that achieve excellent coefficients for many characteristics of a gemstone, and cut to provide space for the prong of a setting, without interfering with the brilliance of the upper corner facets.